mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin Reid
Gavin Reid is a Half-blood Wizard. He was a Hufflepuff graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Class of 2005. :"Tarot is always whispering to you. Tarot weaves truth, stories, secrets, and tales. All you need to do is slow down and listen" '' ''(('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Introductory notes:' Biography: Gavin was born in Swansea, Wales and lived his entire life there up until Hogwarts. He has a natural south Wales accent and can speak fluent Welsh as well as English. He has a bengal kitten as a familiar. His astrology sign is a Gemini & Cancer cusp, which explains his personality to a T. Personality, Quirks and Appearance: Personality Traits: Playful, Kind hearted, gentle, optimistic. Social when he wants to be. Has a thing for incense of all types. Always has one burning in the classroom when he's teaching. Also very fond of meditation and emphasises its importance to students he teaches. Interests & Hobbies: Divination of course. Tarot cards, crystals, water/fire scrying. Gardening Favourite Spell: Patronus charm Favourite Class(es): Transfiguration, Divination, Charms Likes: Organization, thoughtfulness. Psychology, teaching, learning, incense, crystals, tarot, divination. Rain, thunderstorms, snow, windy nights and stargazing. Dislikes: Rudeness and disrespect. Carelessness and chaos. Coffee. Flying. 'Early Life' 'Before Hogwarts' Gavin was a relatively happy go lucky, albeit somewhat intense kid from the day he was born to the day he graduated from Hogwarts. As a young kid, he revelled in the fact that he knew he would someday be able to do magic as well. Watching his parents use magic all around the house to cook, clean, and just utilizing it in their daily lives was amazing to him. The first signs that he was also magical were frequent once he was about six. First, it was small things- paper fluttering around him when he got extremely bored trying to do regular homework, or lights turning on when he got scared from a thunderstorm. Once his older brother Tristan angered him by taking away his Halloween candy and pretending he had eaten it all, and the young boy shoved his brother as hard as he could - which ended up pushing him across the room up against the wall. One time he was so excited on Christmas that his presents unwrapped themselves and paper shot across the room at his parents, who laughed at the boy’s eagerness. Getting his Hogwarts letter wasn’t surprising, but that didn’t make it any less exciting either. Education at Hogwarts Within seconds of the hat being placed on his head, it shouted out “Hufflepuff!” loud and clear. His parents had been Gryffindor themselves and his brother just graduated as a Ravenclaw, too. He made friends with a boy his age at that table whose name was Darren and stuck close to him all 7 years, even as the wizarding war and Battle of Hogwarts went on in front of their eyes that year. The battle of Hogwarts had left its scars on him and many of his peers over the next 7 years. The castle was rebuilt, the heart of the school returned, but everyone had lost something that year. He discovered that Darren was a Seer when they were third years and immediately took an interest in learning more. He watched him learn how to navigate through the gift and learn what worked for him while at Hogwarts, but he saw the struggles of being different and wanted to help. He took it upon himself to study everything he could get his hands on, and his friend taught him the basics of tarot as well. As he reached 6th and 7th-year classes he learned how he quite enjoyed fire scrying as well as tarot, and would often spend the evenings in front of the fireplace in the commons just seeing what shapes he could find in the crackling flames. While he was at Hogwarts he excelled in Charms, Tranfig and Divination, grew an appreciation for Care of magical creatures and found he really did not like flying or potions. Sure he could do it, but he barely scraped by with OWLs and NEWTs for potions and dropped flying after his first year. He got nearly perfect O’s across the board with OWLs and NEWTs except for getting an A in his Potions NEWT, when the brewing part of the exam messed up. After Graduating When he graduated he chose to take his life in a different direction at first. It was a difficult transition and not one that his parents wanted him to pursue, but he was determined. He left for the muggle world at 19 years old after spending a year learning all about them, and then went to a Muggle University. First, he sat in on some classes unofficially for a while, where he learned child developmental psychology. Then he officially signed up and spent the next few years in psychology courses, learning how the mind worked and even learned how to teach students as well. It was tough for him to live in the muggle world at first, but he managed to adapt with time and some patient friends he made along the way who just thought he was weird. He kept his secret guarded close and never let it slip even if it was sometimes torturous to do things the long way. Four years of it and he was free to go back to his safe haven of the wizarding world, with new insight and a new view on life. He was 23 and took up a job in a small occult shop in Hogsmeade to work alongside an older lady who needed help keeping up with all the new things. She taught him more about tarot and crystals, as well as introducing him to various incense which he ended up falling in love with. He spent another five years there and mentored under her until she sold the shop to someone else. His interest in Divinations only grew from there, and while working there he found his old friend from Hogwarts again and caught up on how the past five years had gone. The two ended up trying out a relationship after a while, and with the change in owners, he decided to spend the next several years travelling around the country together. Eventually, the two split their separate ways after almost 10 years together - Gavin decided he wanted to teach and share his love of Divinations to others, but Darren wanted nothing to do with it. As much as he had accepted his gift, he did not want his entire life to be about it. The two parted, with Darren moving on to work in the Department of Mysteries as Gavin went and sought out a teaching position within Hogwarts, though they still stayed friends and kept in contact. 'Possessions' 'Relationships' 'Rumors'